


Dragging Ass 3

by Kickberry



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: First-person intimacy with Cassandra





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Choices below are not for readers, just the way a request wanted to be formatted.

Loud chirps fill the air. Awakened, you slowly open eyes only to wince at the sight of sunlight pouring through the holes of the nearby, white window frames. The same shine falls upon the carpet floor, the vanilla couch, and the bed you lay on under its ashen sheets. Stone walls stretch around the room up to the second floor. Mahogany tables and bookcases occupy other parts of this spacious bedroom.

“Mh, good morning.”

This groan follows a wet touch to the crotch. You notice a bump shift in the front sheets. Finally out of a drowsy state, you fling the covers aside to find a curvaceous figure on the mattress. Her apple-shaped buttocks and muscular back help you identify the woman as Cassandra Pentaghast, reliable ally in combat and a romantic lover. Lying against her stomach, this dark-haired minx gives your penis another lick at its pink head before grabbing it with fingers.

“Good morning to you as, whoa!”

You jump after Cassandra brushes her other hand against your balls. She raises the cock to lick up its underside. Her sultry eyes never break its gaze upon your face as she resumes the blowjob that makes the penis gain a few more inches. Her slurps leave the meat wet, raises your arousal as jolts continue to streamline along your body’s nerves.

“Last night was amazing. You were very stimulating, my stallion.”

“Y-yes, being drunk at a party did bring some incentive to do it there and everywhere on the way back to our room.” You hold back many gasps after your meat grows into its full erect state. Your lover slides lips down this elongated form in one go, does an impressive job gobbling cock. “I find it more traditional to do it in the bed first thing in the morning.”

Cassandra bobs her head back and forth. You tense from the pleasure and hold back the need to blow early. She slides hands along your thick thighs until they grip the skin of your waist. She pulls lips off of the stiff rod and slides a tongue along the side. “Release anytime. We cannot allow the Inquisitor to carry out his duties while weighed down by duties.”

The talk of ejaculation serves as a turn-on. This desire increases after your lover takes the cock back into mouth. Blowing the piece with loud sucks eventually build up pressure in the testicles, the wanted release.

When you squirt, Cassandra keeps the hose covered with her mouth. She swallows the semen; her throat shudders from the consumption. Your breaths come out shallow after the lovely cocksucker pulls off of the dick. She keeps jaws open, reveals the cum pooled on top of her tongue. It all vanishes after she pulls back and gulps. She parts her lips to show proof of consumption.

“Did I do this right the first time?”

“Y-yes.” You gulp as Cassandra slides hands across your bare thighs. “But you know, you don’t have to act that way every time.”

“If you would like for me to be honest, I don’t plan to do so.” Your lover wipes a hand across her mouth and licks it for a quick cleaning. “But it’s not entirely repulsive since I do it for you.”

You still feel guilty about Cassandra’s dislikes, but happy she considers you an exception. Delight overwhelms you after she approaches to bring lips together for a kiss. Slowly, you and her explore each other’s mouths with your tongues. She gently pushes you against the wall, presses soft breasts into your chest - her hardened nips poke the skin. She plants her firm butt cheeks on top of your lap. Her crotch rubs in front of your penis as it grows upward, regains erection.

“Now here’s an interesting idea, if you don’t mind. Could you care to chant that one poem you discovered the other day?”

You try to remember the lines memorized at the last possible second (since let’s be honest, Cassandra wouldn’t let you touch her if there was no knowledge of that charming literature). This effort becomes difficult after the woman rises. On her knees, Cassandra places the flesh of her tulip bud on the tip of your wood - pussy meeting penis. She rotates her waist to wiggle your tender parts around - tease the possibility of penetration.

“Oh Inquisitor, I’m waiting.”

“R-right.” You feel an eye twitch. There’s an urge to grab her strong, shapely hips and thrust it in there. Such impulsive show of lust could turn her off and serve as a strike against you during future bed excursions. “T-twinkle, twinkle, little star? How I wonder where you are?”

Cassandra’s movements come to a halt. She frowns, “Wrong poetry. Try again.”

“Oh contraire, I meant to share a new one.” You press hands into her lovely buttocks, dig fingers into the flesh of those firm buns. “I read up on another one where I, the reader, find the most beautiful star descend from the heavens to grace me with the warm, light of her love.”

Cassandra blinks rapidly, obviously surprised. You sigh inside your mind, grateful she did not raise alarms at your attempt to bullshit.

“So again, twinkle twinkle little star, your shine glows bright more than others by far.”

You pull on the fine rear. The top woman follows without breaking her stare, avert those eyes that shine with wonder at your made-up poem.

“Your spark is hot and oh so bright, no others could ever stand up to its might.”

A checkpoint is achieved once the head of your dick enters the soft, warm folds of her vagina. This encourages you to bring in all wits and wisdom into mind, create one more line that would seal the deal.

“Any man you embrace with such light, there would be joy, it would be so tight.”

You groan the last part as Cassandra’s bottom meets your lap. She does the same because the tip of your dick had touches her deepest ends. As the made-up poetry has served its purpose, you sit up until lips touch a hardened nipple. Several sucks and circular licks on this spot earn gasps from the woman’s lips. You raise a hand to have it grasp the free breast. This fondling intensifies the oral reactions. You do more by moving hips back and forth, stir that penis inside your lover’s meat pocket.

“Oh, oh, Inquisitor.” Cassandra hugs your head to plant your face against her chest. She also wraps legs around your midsection and rocks the same area, show reciprocation for the love shown thus far. “Your touch is magnificent, much better than the awful words you sputtered with the most ridiculous poetry I’ve ever head.”

Caught in the act, you feel shame. Lips curl once mischievous intentions find their way into your mind. “But it kept your attention long enough for us to get this far.”

“Only because it was of erotic nature.” Cassandra lets out a loud huff. Her insides tighten over your piece and leak fluids. “The diction was saucy and bold. That same effort with the first poem you’ve spoken to me is why I fornicated with you under the stars. Oh that moment, our first time; ravish me!”

You comply with harder thrusts. Your hands never leave her butt cheeks since their grip helps keep your bodies together. It’s absolute luck that she allows this because you touched on a good memory - excellent use of nostalgia.

All sexual words and feral noise start to slow down as orgasms rise. You know because your balls grow heavy from the filling of another load. Cassandra utters a low groan and grinds hips into yours. This keeps your cock anchored inside her even after a flood erupts from the piss hole. Hard spurts are heard; your cum paints her insides.

“Oh, Inquisitor.” Your lover drags lips across your cheek. Drunk with lust, she breaths hot air into your skin. “My stallion, I could feel it. Oh, there’s no doubt in your potency.”

You think it is a strange thing for Cassandra to mention after two of you had followed other means to ensure no pregnancy occurred. This moment of awkwardness vanishes once the afterglow of ejaculation settles in. Muscles relax, penis shrink, peace settles in your mind. Everyone sits still; Cassandra rests her head on top of your shoulder. Once the moment passes and you become conscious of time, several options suddenly pop into your mind.

 

**Choices** :

  1. You and Cassandra go about the day for normal activities. At night, the two of you meet again in the bedroom.
  2. Cassandra calls a familiar name. A large figure enters the room, presents a figure far more formidable than yours
  3. Cassandra asks you to go to the library to read a new poem she found.
  4. Hours later, Cassandra visits you, then urges you to come along. You notice there’s an unusual amount of lust in her eyes. (she’s enchanged to get slutty, really goes into nympho mode)




	2. In Between the Moans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cassandra go about the day for normal activities. At night, the two of you meet again in the bedroom.

“Cassandra, we’re still in our clothes.”

“And?”

“Why bother keeping them on when we can engage in combat without them?”

Cassandra chuckles before she kisses you again. Your back is against the bedroom door. Earlier, she pushed you there to lock lips like madmen. It has been an entire day since you two have been apart and you could see she’s randy for love just as you are.

“Because, Inquisitor, I want to try this with your clothes on, take in its essence as we try this.”

“Dirty words from a pure woman.” Cassandra’s kiss makes you quiet. The two of you suckle and moan with fierce tongue lashes. Once she backs away - drags a line of spit from your mouth, she slides hands down into your pants. Fingers tickle the tender bits before they start to undo the clothes. “My lady, you may need to revisit the practices of your faith for a good cleansing.”

“I can, but first, we need to talk about this perfume I smell on you. Did Sharia, that little slut, touch you again?”

You remember meeting a woman this morning, a young warrior full of ambition. She, Sharia, had been tailing you for weeks since her arrival into the area. Cassandra has deemed this young one as an arch nemesis. You can’t blame her since Sharia did almost corner you that one drunken night that could have led into a very dangerous relationship.

Now, the positive side of this jealousy is that it leads to angry sex. It’s the best kind you have, but you worry it makes Cassandra work too hard when she does it. But it has been a while since the last one, so you reconsider all options to stop this.

“Yes, but that was during training. She tried to put me into a choke hold, but she’s still green compared to your skill in the art of submission.”

“I don’t care.” Cassandra jerks your pants down. She leaves a trail of rough kisses down your chest, stomach, all the way until the lips reach the growing penis. “That little whore knows you’re mine. I will show you and someday, give her a lesson about it myself.”

You don’t mind the threat because it is not like your lover to be this belligerent (although you never tried to test her patience). Concerns vanish once she licks up your phallus. As the meat pole rises into a horizontal stiff, she lickes the underside and massage your balls. This act creates waves of pleasure up your skin, has you claw nails into the door behind. The intensity reaches a new level once she swallows your cock, then bobs head back and forth in a furious motion. Her nisy slurps and vacuum suction leaves little room to regret that you didn’t do anything to calm her down.

*grk, grk, schlop, glrk*

Cassandra swings her head from one side to the other like a bobble head. This directs her tongue and lips into new directions, adds a swirl to the blowjob that makes you groan and dig toes into the ground. In a matter of seconds, you unleash the mana that is within your balls. Semen spurts from the piss hole to cream her mouth, color the inside throat white. The consumer even makes this sexy with loud gulps, evidence that she is taking in your essence like a thirsty alcoholic soldier.

Soon, you shoot empty. Cassandra uses this time to pull back, let the  cock come out of her mouth with a small pop. She licks the white residue that is around her mouth. Her lustful stare makes you desire more.

“Remember we tried to do something different after you bought that resourceful book? We should try that one play I mentioned a while back.”

Cassandra refers to the manual that has details and instructions on different forms of lovemaking. Although whether or not such skills are of ancient origin, its information is sound as its readers have used it for nightly rituals. You read one page only to find most acts tedious, then gave it to your lover as a gift. You remember she once mentioned trying something she found to be a favorite, one that instills both fear and excitement in you.

“If you say so, madame. So long as we’re lucky enough that nobody comes by.”

Soon, you have Cassandra’s bare front planted against the door. With hands clamped onto her waist, you rub the bare bottom of your penis along the slit of her butt cheeks. Thanks to the recent blowjob, the motions are smooth and slick. Yet, she squirms and looks over her shoulder to reveal impatient eyes.

“Inquisitor, don’t tease me. You should know better with trial and error.”

“Trial and error didn’t involve a man’s touch.” You slap one buttock. A few more elicits a moan from the woman’s mouth. She claws the wooden cover and legs shake, all caused by the sting of your booty slaps. “How does that feel? Do you want more?”

“I-I don’t, ooh.” Cassandra’s moan accompanies your digging fingers into her bottom buns. Firm grip on the tight, large flesh surely brings stimulation to the tenderized skin. “I wouldn’t encourage you to continue there.”

“I would think otherwise because you’re long overdue for a punishment.” You spread her bunions wide to see a small trail of fluids flow from the bare pussy. This line slides down her legs. “You’re a naughty girl to like this kind of act. What would our colleagues say if they knew about this kink?”

Cassandra replies with another groan. She couldn’t help it as you tap your phallus against the lips of her snatch. You only push enough to squeeze in the head, then keep it there. Small movements to the left and ride earns grunts from your lover. At her expense, you tease her by stopping what was supposed to be the beginning of a wild, dirty ritual.

After some time, she hisses, “Inquisitor, what are you waiting for?”

“For your request. You need to ask nicely.”

“Ask for sex or the punishment I’m long overdue?”

You raise a hand to where she could see it and wag eyebrows. “Depends which one fits your current fancy, darling.”

Cassandra blows air through her nose. She rests her forehead against the doorway. “Please just...do what you want with me.”

You thrust your cock into the vagina. Your lover groans through gritted teeth and starts to stand on her tippy toes as the meat pole buries further into the poontang. The inside walls pulse and grip tight, brings joy to this penetration. When the last inches reach inside, your upper body meets Cassandra’s back. The same woman’s front - breasts, thighs, and stomach - presses into the door.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Have sex with me.”

You pull back the dick, then push it inside. Both bodies create a thump against the surface. Your lover creates another cry; her entire form squirms beneath your strong physique. “That deserves only one from me. You have to keep asking for it or else it would sound like that’s all you want.”

“P-please do it again.”

You comply with another hump. After she demands, “Again,” you give the same answer. Soon, she repeats the word at a faster rate. Her voice starts to strain as you fuck her at a steady rhythm. This situation matches the instructions you remember from that smut manual, one where a partner is supposed to ask for sex in a place where people could hear them. The loud slams against the door serves as one act, the other is Cassandra’s pleas for constant penetration.

“Oh please, just keep fucking me! Ah, ah, I’m cumming!”

The vagina’s walls tighten around your cock. Her juices run down your penis as you slow down. There’s pressure inside your balls, but it is not great enough for the desired release your lover experienced. It’s also a sight to see wet spots on her clothes; other droplets ran down the bare parts of her pure skin. The same goes for you, who is still hot and desiring for more love.

For now though, you retreat once Cassandra slides down the door. Your penis comes out; she lands on the floor with her knees. There, the woman gasps for breath with hands still placed against the doorway. Her small movements and bent form makes her appear somewhat vulnerable. You suppress the urge to ravish this form - deny the need to take advantage without her consent.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, today had exhausted me more than expected.” Cassandra turns around to place her back against the wall. Her face is calm; clothes are a mess as pieces dangle out of place to show more, especially the cleavage. “Then there was last night to thank for my pathetic stamina. I enjoyed what we did, but you’ll have to give me a moment to rest.”

You feel concerned, yet impatient as your loins rage from a strong libido. An idea pops into your mind, a solution to resume the play. “Do you have to be on your legs to keep going?”

Cassandra’s next answer leads to a shift in positions. Soon, her back is against the door again. So is her fine bottom, but feet are not on the floor. Instead, the limbs are wrapped around your waist. She does this to hold on as you pound into her pussy with hands placed under her ass. Although the work is hard, it is worth it because you are free to breed her hard in this standing cowgirl pose. She participates with several hops and kisses. Everything feels so wet, warm, intimate because no clothes are in the way to block skin contact (both of you undressed earlier after agreeing the attires were in the way).

“More, fuck me more.”

“Cassandra, you don’t have to say that anymore.”

Your lover moves her head forward for a fierce kiss. She constricts the tongues with hard suckles. Once she separates from this amorous connection, she looks at you with a gaze full of lust. This show is enhanced by her heavy pants.

“I want to say it. I want you to keep going with all of your strength.” She hugs your neck to pull your head over her shoulder. Such hot (slutty) demeanor compels you to thrust harder, hammer her body into the door loud enough where there is no question that everyone could hear from afar. “I feel so raw, so indecent. I want to feel like this for the rest of the night. Please answer my wish, Inquisitor.”

You lose all restraints and breed her with fury. The door starts to creak, straining as it tries to hold against your amorous acts. You pay little mind (since its repairs are none of your financial concerns) and place all power into hips. Cassandra’s hoarse voice reaches the peak as her insides clamp down onto your phallus. Copious amounts of fluids run out like a river.

As she cums, you also find your release. Deep inside, the cock shudders before it spurts out a heavy load of semen. This relief turns into your lover’s pleasure, identified by her heavy sigh.

Both of you still move through these orgasms, but slower and softer. When in a calmer state, you sit down. Once Cassandra slumps into your arms, you go further down to lay on the floor. Your female companion rests on your lap. Cock is still inside, but slowly coming out as it becomes flaccid.

“I would like to fall asleep, but we’ve made quite a mess on ourselves.”

You see Cassandra notes your bodies’ sheen coats of body discharge. You relax and slide hands up her thighs. “Well, this would call for a shower, doesn’t it? Why don’t we go visit a public place?”

Your lover places hands against your bare chest. She muses, “That’s quite a ways from here. Are you sure you would want to make that trip after all this noise we made?”

“Do you care?” You smile at the woman who’s made love to you many times (may become more with the reckless nature of such affairs). “I say we go, but what do you say?”

 

As promised, you wait for Cassandra to speak. She wants to:

  * Go to the bathhouse
  * Just take a regular shower, then go to sleep.
  * Go out for a moment only to bring someone inside later, a familiar figure.




	3. Chapter 3: Caught Naked in the Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and Cassandra get intimate in the spa. The romance ends when company arrives.

Steam drifts around in the air. You try to relax in a body of warm water, lie against a wall of smooth stone that is as tall as your neck. This moment is especially pleasant because another familiar figure is settled between your legs. You could see her back; she rests on you as one would against a chair.

“This is good. Yes, it feels as if all essence of evil is seeping out of my pores.”

You look down to see the back of Cassandra’s head, her wet raven hair. Her butt remains a few inches from your penis, an unintentional tease. Her image is even more attractive with one underappreciated quality: her incredible back muscles. On her slim form, the hard flesh give shape to her shoulders and torso. Before, armor was in the way and sex works the mind where only tits and ass are easier visuals to enjoy (this also goes for the face she makes when she orgasms).

“Evil? We made love; how could that ritual make anything terrible?”

“If most sects knew what we were doing, all would demand we find help with nuns and members of all branches, physically and mentally.” Cassandra’s voice starts to shake as she adds, “I would have been fine with simple penetration, but your teachings have sullied me. My body is beyond the temple it once was, but I would be damned if I let anyone else tell me so.”

Your lover’s prideful remark serves as a turn-on. This desire compels you to wrap arms around her body to sink fingers into her breasts. “I didn’t know our nightly rituals bothered you so much.”

“It depends on the intensity. Some nights, we’re romantic. Other times, we lose ourselves to the passion; we mate like forest beasts.”

You fondle the flesh orbs from behind, shake them about and squeeze them. These gentle actions earn muffled groans from Cassandra, who squirms under your hold. She elicits a soft sigh when you kiss the nape of her neck - one of her sensitive spots. “Does some literature note recite the wilderness as a romantic frontier? Away from human judgment, in a world where only the ancient laws rule.”

You continue to kiss her, up and down her neck. You also slide a hand down her stomach, have the digits crawl along the skin like spider legs. This limb dips into the water, goes further until fingers find a pair of soft lips.

“Survival of the fittest, was it? I usually don’t find such works entertaining.”

“Why not? They involve some of the most romantic themes.” As you finger her peachy vag, you also push up her arm and dip your head past her armpit. This pose gives access to the tit that you lick, suckle. Cassandra jerks in your hold, one that restrains her because limbs are entangled. She pants faster, louder to where the endgame of this union becomes clear. “A weak person runs into the arms of the strongest warrior and offers their body as a sacrificial mate.”

“Would the weak one be a woman?”

“Perhaps, was referring more to anyone who can’t swing a bloody sword like you. If I cannot hold my own, it’s in my best interest to pair with another strong one.”

You roll your tongue over her hardened nipple. She continues to jerk in response, yet holds back enough strength to not interfere with your work. Her ass presses into your crotch - firm buttocks touch on the penis. The water sloshes around, waves created by the bodies. Although she is still tense, Cassandra tries to stay still and enjoy your touch, the gentle massage that builds a need for more.

“A-and how would the one in need of protection prove his or her worth to the stronger one?”

“By helping the other reach a higher state of mind, depending on preferences.”

“Really?” Your amused lover tries to grind her hips into your hand, dig those digits into her folds until the knuckles reach the vagina’s lips. “Most people wouldn’t share their kinks. If I was the protector, I might get bored after the first attempt and kick them out to fend for themselves.”

You swirl your fingers inside the snatch, make Cassandra shake. “That’s fair, but somewhat cold-hearted even by your standards.”

“In such primitive times, it would only be vogue. Cruel, but efficient and standard.”

You smirk and dig fingers deep. One push up presses into a soft spot. Your lover grunts and shudders from this touch. “Now it sounds like you’re liking the idea. Do I need to be worried about our relationship?”

“Not so because what you’re doing right now isn’t, ngh, boring.” Cassandra bucks her hips. Warm walls of her birth canal tighten around your digits. The water becomes warm as her fluids leak out. “And you made me cum. If you can do so again, consider yourself worthy of a permanent spot in my cave.”

“A literal hole in the wall or the one I’m currently occupying as of now?”

Your lover pulls out of your grasp. She turns to sit on your lap and face you. “We’re using too much symbolism. Let’s just move onto the main attraction you love.”

You swipe a thumb across her chin, then nipple. She winces from the touch as you add, “That _we_ love or else I’d find it hard to believe we could make it this far.”

“Only because I love you.” Cassandra lifts her lower body to hover her pussy right over your erect meat stick. “None will ever touch me like this except for you.”

“That is a damn good confession. Or maybe you’re just working up to earn a spot in _my_ cave. I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

“Why? Did you have Sharia in mind?”

You try to analyze Cassandra’s vicious grin. Whether the question is a joke or not, it seems more of the former once she lowers her hips to make them meet yours. This puts your dick right through her folds, fill a familiar warm cavern that is much more wet thanks to the surrounding water.

“No, never. I wouldn’t go that far just to kid around, love.”

“Good.” Your lover starts to ride you, hop all about your penis - slide her walls along your hard meat. “It’s my fault for the joke though, it is not your fault.”

Some doubt comes to mind, but the spike in pleasure forces you to focus on the sex. You hump up to have your hips meet the rider’s mid-air. Water sloshes around in waves from the motions again, also washes away natural lube produced by the current union. Still, you push through some dryness in an attempt to help the other reach orgasm.

After time passes and you’ve engaged in many thrusts, the reach for that climax feels like a chore. You can also feel it in Cassandra, who still slams her hips into yours. Just when you consider climbing out of the water, voices fill the air.

“Oh no, someone's coming.”

You look at the water, imagine her vagina. “Sad that it isn’t you, and I hear them. Is it a bad time to remind you that we’re doing this in the men section?”

The noise becomes louder - strangers almost arrive into view. You hold onto your lover and climb out of the water. As her legs remain linked around your waist, you rush behind a wall just before male figures round the corner of the entrance.

“Well, this is romantic. And at least we’re clean of the ‘evil’ essence. Maybe they’ll take that as our excuse to walk out of here buck naked.”

“Well, it’s not that simple of an idea. Look who arrived.”

Cassandra’s hiss directs your attention to the newcomers. You recognize them, a human male with a short, stylish haircut. The other is tall with metallic skin and bull horns sticking out of his head. They are both not only unique by such appearances, but familiar friends.

“Dorian and Iron Bull, oh great. We may be here for a while if they start to flirt like teenage squires.”

Your prophecy comes true as the men chat up. Cassandra takes this time to land on the floor. For the next long minutes, the males exchange quips and flattering words. This hiding cools the blood in your system. Your attention goes onto your fellow woman, who seems very intrigued by the sight of the naked men. Her pupils’ aim indicates she’s very interested in the piece that hangs between Iron Bull’s legs.

“Do you prefer waiting or would you like to see if those two are willing to join us on our ‘adventure’ to cleanse evil?”

Your silly question snaps Cassandra out of her trance. She clears her throat, then replies, “No, I’ve just never seen anyone else naked before. It’s just harmless curiosity; don’t make much out of it.”

Her defense amuses you simply because there is no harm to look, not even in the case she gives consent for more involvement. An idea implores you to spin Cassandra around until her front presses against the wall. You clamp hands into her waist to keep the buttocks still.

“What are you doing?”

“Finishing.” You grind your hips against the ass, slide the half-erect penis along the ass slit. Your lover does nothing to stop this, merely press her arms against the wall for support. “It would be wrong for me to avoid my duty of not giving you an orgasm as promised.”

Your lover grazes her nails over the stony surface. No protests are given; her breathing rises when you poke the penis head against her vag. On dry land, her natural honey flows out of the bottom mouth. This lube helps the push that puts your dick back inside the moist birth canal. Cassandra makes an effort to keep her mouth shut, muffle all noise as she is bred doggystyle.

“Mph, my love, g-gently now.”

You try to go slow, but a frisky mood integrates a different intention. Lust enforces the need to drive your cock in harder. This approach elicits gasps and moans, each louder than the last. It became to the point that the current residents started to turn their heads in search of the disturbance you’ve created.

“I-Inquisitor, I d-demand you slow down.”

The formal title and harsh whisper note the woman’s frustration. However, your sense of decency is long gone by then. Survival instincts - unnecessary, yet existent - compels you to hump her with no intention to pull out like a dog in heat. Claps grow louder when wet flesh smack against each other. Cassandra’s cries also reach a volume that no longer makes this an incognito affair; everybody is aware of the ongoing copulation. It is unbelievable that in this situation, your lover’s insides present its tightest grip.

“J-just end it here, end it.”

You respond to this plea with one more fuck. Enough pressure has been built up in the balls for a solid ejaculation. That area feels sore from a day’s worth of fun, but satisfying in this situation. You make a mental note to remember the voyeur kink works for this relationship.

“Gh, a-are you happy?” Cassandra slides down the wall. Her descent separates your cock from her snatch that drools semen from its entrance. “T-they might have heard us.”

“We did and as a witness, it sounded and looked like you enjoyed it.”

You groan and look up to see the Iron Bull stand nearby with a wide grin. He makes his presence in all his naked glory, a strongman whose muscles seem like well-forged armor bits on his huge body. Again, you notice Cassandra’s interest in this form even when she portrayed a terrified gaze. Her admiring is made obvious more by the Qunari’s cock, one that displays more manly traits than yours (somewhat uncomfortable, yet earns respect).

“We considered doing the same, but hearing the two of you almost ruined it. Or maybe not since Bull here is certainly enjoying the performance.”

Dorian rounds his taller companion. The two give their attention to you and your partner with no sign of judgement, merely sparkles of amusement radiating from their eyes.

“Gentlemen, evening. Enjoying the spa?”

Iron Bull nods, “Yes, Bas. Was about to start the real entertainment here, but your show just made me want to wait for the finale before we came over to say we knew what was happening. Never took you lovely couple as the type to do this, but hey, everyone needs to liven things up in a relationship before it gets sour.”

Dorian eyes you up. “Or too ripe. Honestly, I heard the rumors, but had to see the wild nature myself. Humped here and there, apparently everywhere when nobody was looking.”

You’re not sure how the word of such voyeurism has been going around when this is one of very few times you’ve mated in the open. Before a response can come to mind, Cassandra grabs your hand and drags you past the delighted men.

“I will see you two on the field. A word of this to anyone and you two will never experience the pleasure of a lover’s touch.”

The threatened men merely chuckle. You mimic their response. Cassandra seems to be the only odd one with her scowl. Overall, this turns out to be an eccentric experience for your love life.

 

From here, you:

  * Wait for the next night, when Cassandra brings someone along
  * In the next morning, you run into a beautiful, familiar woman
  * Wake up to find yourself in a strange scenario involving restraints and a dungeon




End file.
